1. Field
The following description relates to a display device and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices (that are light in weight, slim in thickness, and have low power consumption) are widely used and/or demanded in a variety of electronic products such as televisions, computers, and small-sized electronic devices such as portable terminals and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Since the display devices are used in the variety of electronic devices and industrial fields, an increasing need exists for display devices having high reliability.
Such a display device may include a display panel and a driving circuit for driving pixel cells included in a display panel. When an electrical connection between the pixel cells and the driving circuit is unstable, reliability of the display device may be deteriorated.